The present invention relates to a switch which is large in the stroke of an actuator but requires less force for operating it and which can be miniaturized.
It has been proposed to detect the state of a cassette tape by sensing whether an opening made in a video tape cassette is closed or open. For such detection, it is desirable to use a switch which is small and light in operation and large in stroke and which is inexpensive and highly reliable but conventional switches do not satisfy these requirements altogether.